kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Haias
Kubera Leez (daughter) |first appearance-kubera = Chapter 1 }} Anna Haias is a pure-blood human and the mother of Kubera Leez. In the first two seasons of the webtoon, Anna's fate remains unknown. Appearance Anna is a woman with yellowish tanned skin, dark-green hair, dark-green eyebrows, and light-green eyes. Her daughter Kubera last sees her wearing a long pinkish sleeved dress with a grayish-black apron on-top of it. Personality Anna appears to have a cheerful and caring personality. She does not mind her daughter sleeping in late, and seems to approach situations in a restful, motherly way. In her younger days, she had many half friends. Notes * Anna shares her last name with Eline Haias, Ran Sairofe's aunt, and Ping Haias, a former classmate of Ran's. Their relationships are currently unknown. Plot History In a flashback, young Leez looks at a photo of her parents taken on the 10th day of the 10th month in the year D995, which was Anna's 19th birthday. This was the year that Rao won the Fighter Championship, and he gave the gold medal shown in the photo to Anna as a birthday present. In the same flashback, Anna is shown folding clothes when Kubera asks her when her dad will be coming home. Anna replies that it will be when she is a little older. It is very likely that this conversation happened before the events in the year N5 when Rao went missing from the transport ship from planet Carte, and when Anna reportedly died. When Gandharva asks Kubera Leez for her name upon their first meeting, she recalls Anna advising her at a very young age to never tell her name to outsiders, claiming her name was special. Anna appears in another flashback wearing a blue dress and apron and holding a broom, trying to sweep leaves, but is interrupted by Roen Renod, who excites a young Kubera. Anna tells her daughter that she was a fighter in her youth, and had many half friends at the time. It is to be noted that in all the above flashbacks, Leez is no older than 6 years old. Season 1 Chapter 1: A Girl with a God's Name On the morning of her daughter's 16th birthday, Anna is greeted by a now-awoken Kubera with a hug and an "I love you". After some playful banter, Anna suggests that her daughter go see Kaz Lehn and pick some mushrooms. She later appears in Kubera's dream, "waking her up" into the dream. She suggests that Kubera pick a new name that she liked, hints that Kaz and his brother Haas Lehn are alive, and wakes her up to reality where her friend—strongly implied to be Asha— would await. Chapter 3: The Sorrow of Loss Lorraine Rartia and Ruche Seiran investigate the village destroyed in the red sky incident, and Lorraine notes that even though the village had a population of 112, her tool, which calculates the number of people who died at a specific location, shows a count of 0. Season 3 Chapter 41: Your Seven Years Clari Utas brings her concerns to Teo Rakan that Leez is an imposter, because Rao Leez had a reputation for being uninterested in women and Anna could never have been alive "then". Chapter 44: The Meaning of Revenge During an altercation in a Kalibloom restaurant, Clari calls Leez a liar because her mother Anna Haias had many half friends and died in N5, so it is impossible for Leez to have lived with her until N15. Leez, seemingly stunned by Clari's words, has a flashback of her mother telling her, apparently at age 6, that if she waits, she promises that she will be there soon. References es:Anna Haias Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Humans